Juhani Otso Berg
|-|Assassin's Creed Rogue= |-|Assassin's Creed Syndicate= |-|As the Black Cross= Summary Juhani Otso Berg (born 1985) is a former member of the Finnish Special Forces and a high-ranking agent of the Operations Division of Abstergo Industries, as well as the leader of Sigma Team. He was later inducted into the Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order and became the director of Abstergo Medical. In 2016, he took on the mantle of the Black Cross, believing the position had become necessary once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Juhani Otso Berg Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 33 at the time of Assassin's Creed Odyssey Classification: Human, former Special Jaeger of the Finnish Utti Jaeger Regiment, Master Templar, Black Cross Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery (Like pistols, Templar pins, tactical batons etc.), Stealth Mastery, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Extreme Pain Tolerance (Casually yanked out a knife which went through his hand and proceeded to fight the Assassins) Attack Potency: Wall level (Traded blows with Daniel Cross, Galina Voronina, Jasdip Dhami and various other members of the Instruments of the First Will, who are all this strong. Can also trade blows with those capable of harming him. Has repeatedly been confirmed by Violet da Costa to be the most dangerous man alive for his time. Easily shattered a Hidden Blade with a single karate chop. Later relived the lives of Master Assassin Edward Kenway and Black Cross Albert Bolden via the Animus to gain their strength, powers, abilities and experience) Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Daniel Cross and eventually incapacitated him. Tried to keep up with Galina, but was eventually overwhelmed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Daniel Cross) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Had a lengthy fight with Daniel before incapacitating the latter. Fought against Galina Voronina, a Master Assassin, although he was defeated. Defeated hordes of Instruments and later fought against Jasdip Dhami, although he was eventually defeated in this case as well) Durability: Wall level (Survived a small but severely devastating portion of an explosion that destroyed an entire Assassin cell, killing everyone else and only leaving Juhani with facial scars. Took blows from Galina, Jasdhip and other comparable foes) Stamina: Very High (Even when badly wounded he could easily kill hordes of comparable Instrument members with ease) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with weapons. Several meters with firearms and gauntlet Standard Equipment: Templar Pin (The Templar counterpart to the Assassins' Hidden Blade), M1911 pistol Intelligence: Very High. As a former member of the Finnish Special Forces, Juhani possesses a diverse knowledge of melee and ranged combat, due to being trained in martial arts. He was skilled enough to subdue Daniel Cross, another Master Templar, originally trained by the Assassins, and took charge of the mission to capture William Miles in Cairo. Juhani was also capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Galina Voronina in hand-to-hand combat, but was eventually overpowered by the Master Assassin. Juhani was capable of jumping through the window of a moving car and incapacitate three assailants sent to ambush him. He has a high tolerance of pain, as he did not even flinch when he had a throwing knife thrown through his hand, simply yanking it out and immediately beginning a hand to hand fight. Juhani possessed immense endurance managing to kill five highly trained instruments of the first will with his bare hands while critically injured. Juhani later relived the lives of Master Assassin Edward Kenway and Master Templar and Black Cross Albert Bolden, and took in all of their knowledge and decades worth of experience. As the Black Cross, Berg has a custom-made outfit from André Bolden, complete with a red Templar cross on the chest, along with a hat and a thick red scarf. The suit features gauntlets equipped with a grappling hook that can be used for climbing. Berg also incorporated a set of Abstergo Skunkworks division prototype military goggles as well. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. He will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents and the ones he loves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Fathers Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Husbands Category:Military Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Blade Users